There are many businesses which offer delivery of products as part of their business, or for which delivery of products is their whole business. These, and other business, especially retail business, often rely on phone orders from individual customers as the primary source of their business. It would be highly desirable if such businesses had an easy way to encourage repeat phone orders.
According to the present invention, a business form, and a method of manufacture of the business form, are provided which encourage repeat telephone orders for businesses as described above. The business form of the invention includes two major components, a first sheet which preferably has a repositional adhesive on its back and indicia on its front and a large size, and a second sheet, typically a label, which has a much smaller size than the first sheet, and repositional adhesive on its back, with indicia on its front including a phone number. The label is placed on the first sheet at a particular location, and the first indicia on the first sheet face preferably includes indicia illustrating use of the label.
The label has a phone number on it, as well as other indication indicating the products offered by calling the phone number, the name of the organization, or the like, and has dimensions such that it will easily fit on a telephone hand set between the ear piece and mouth piece thereof. The first indicia preferably includes an illustration showing how the label is applied to a telephone hand set.
To maximize advertising and to further encourage repeat orders, it is desirable to provide a portion of the first sheet as a coupon, including having coupon indicia and separated from the rest of the first sheet by indicia or a line of weakness.
In a typical utilization of the form according to the invention, a plurality of forms are provided in a pad at, for example, a restaurant that offers pizza delivery. When the restaurant receives a phone order, one of the forms according to the invention is removed from the pad, and placed on the cardboard box containing the pizza. When the pizza is delivered to the purchaser, with the form attached, the form provides three functions. First, it is clearly visible (contrasting in color from the cardboard box) advertising for the restaurant. Secondly, it provides the removable label, with repositional adhesive, as well as instructions and/or illustrations for its use, which encourages the consumer to put the label on their phone hand set so that the number is readily available, thereby encouraging repeat business. Finally, by providing a coupon portion, the consumer is given incentive to retain the form, and again an encouragement for repeat business is provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of making business forms utilizing a first web of paper having a face and a back, and a plurality of labels with repositional adhesive, is provided, comprising the steps of: (a) Moving the first web of paper in a first direction. (b) As the first web of paper is moving in the first direction, applying the repositional adhesive labels to the face of the web in spaced relationship so that there is a regular substantial spacing between the labels in the first direction. (c) Forming the first web into sheets, each sheet having one repositional adhesive label on the face thereof. (d) Providing a pattern of repositional adhesive on the back of each sheet. And, (e) forming the sheets into a pad.
Step (a) is preferably practiced at a speed greater than 100 feet per minutes (e.g. about 128 feet per minute), and step (d) is also preferably practiced before step (b). Also, the labels are dimensioned to fit on a telephone hand set between the receiver and mouth piece, and there are the further steps of: (f) Printing indicia at a first location on the first web for each sheet illustrating the removable label on a hand set of a telephone; and (g) Printing a phone number on the label. Step (b) is practiced by placing a removable label adjacent each first location.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple business form which is easy to use and encourages repeat telephone orders. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.